Just A Moment Longer
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Nanami had brought back so much into his life that he never expected for himself. Love. Warmth. Feeling. And lastly… A family.


**Just A Moment Longer**

 **Kamisama Kiss Fanfiction**

 **TomoexNanami**

 **Written By: Itachan18**

 **A/n: my first fanfiction for Kamisama! I love the series, and the ending was just perfect, am I right? ANyways, this was written way back in the Decemember as a X-mas gift. I was meaning to post it up here, but totally forgot about it until now. Anyways, please tell me what you think! Happy Readings**

* * *

In all his years of living, there had been many things Tomoe had not only did, but also saw. Most, at least in his eyes, were not all that good. Most of the time, he had found himself idly walk-in around, time passing without him really noticing. Or caring.

However, there were times when he truly wished time would just slow, or stop all together, just so he can enjoy time he had with those he cared about. Especially when it came to Nanami. The girl who had brought such warmth, and caring into his life that he did not expect for someone such as himself. Every moment he truly cherished.

Human lives were like a candle. So shortly lived, and easy to go out. He had learned that the very hard way. Thus, he held on to every moment he could with Nanami.

Nanami had brought back so much into his life that he never expected for himself. Love. Warmth. Feeling. And lastly… A family.

It was a surprise to everyone the day Nanami happily announced that she was pregnant. He wasn't even sure how he was supposed to feel. Nor is he know exactly what to do. He had never had much experience with human…. Or any type of babies for that matter to know what to do. So,naturally, he read every book, and Internet article he could find on pregnancy, babies, and what all to expect.

Still, he was a bit worried. After all, this child would be half yokai. There was no book nor article that could tell him what to expect. All he could do was make sure Nanami was as comfortable as she could be.

During her entire pregnancy, no matter how much she nagged him, he never left her side. He made sure to stick close by her side, and made sure she never had to lift a finger for anything. He hardly let anyone touch her.

As much as she liked having his full attention, it also annoyed the human goddess, but Tomoe never was good at listening. He was just trying to do his best to make sure she had every comfort she possibly could have to make the pregnancy easier on her.

When the time came to have the child, Tomoe was there, not letting anything or anyone distract him from what was going on. He was there when the child was concieved, and he'd be damned if anyone made him get away when the child came into this world.

Although he did think about leaving multiple times. Mostly because he never imagined that giving birth could be so painful. Just when he was about to leave the room, he heard a sharp cry. He looked down at Nanami, but she had the most peaceful, relieved expression on her face. It was then he realized his child had thn been born.

He wasn't sure how he felt when he first saw her, his daughter. Like the first time he had seen a baby, many, many centuries ago, he still believed that they looked like a small monkey. With her scrunched up face, fussing as Nanami held her hand.

Nanami smiled at Tomoe, handing her the child. He was careful to hold her the way he had seen online, but nothing had ever told him about the weight the child would have in his arms. His muscles were tense as he was afaird of dropping her. She looked so delicate.

As the baby opened her eyes to look at him, he noted that despite how mjch she resembled his love, his daughter had inheirted his eye color. He felt himself calm down. Some instinct overcame him, and he smiled slightly. He just wanted to pause time. Just a moment longer with this child that was his. That was something nobody could ever take away from him.

They named the baby Aiko, meaning love child, because she was a product of their love.

He was surprised how quick Aiko was able to learn everything that came her way. Whether it was walking to talking to even her schooling as she grew older, she absorbed everything that was taught to her so easily. However, much to his displeasure, she was also growing up faster than he would have liked. It was just another thing he wanted time to slow down on.

During her school time, Tomoe was often the one that picked her up from school. He walked. Mostly because he liked the time he had just to himself with his daughter, because he didn't often have that time that he would like with her. It was on such a day as these, Tomoe had a talk with her he likely wouldn't forget…

"Daddy!" Aiko ran intonher father's arms happily as she spotted him when she finished hopping down the stairs. She had ran to hug his legs. He then smiled gently, bending over, and picking her up as she held her arms up for him to pick her up.

Tomoe smiled as his child wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, her small hands clenching the smooth fabric of his tan kimono. He softened his smile, leaning his head against her head. The weight of his head, however small, caused some of her dark hair to go into her eyes.

"Daddy, you're making my hair go into my eyes." Despite her complaining tone, her lips still pulled into a smile as she crammed her head to look up at him with a grin.

"Am I?" He questioned, trying to sound apologetic, but they both knew he had no intentions of moving his head.

" It's OK!" She exclaimed happily, leaning her head against his shoulders.

"Hmm." He smiled slightly, one hand moving from her back to the back of her head to hold her more securely." How was school?" He questioned, glancing back down at Aiko.

"It was good. I made something for you and Mommy… Do you wanna see it?!" She questioned enthustically. He chuckled slightly, and looekd forward.

"Why don't you wait until your mother can it with us? I'm sure she'll like that better. Don't you think?" He questioned, looking back at the young girl, whom pursed her lips in thought for a moment before grinning.

"Yeah. You're right!" She exclaimed, looking up at him for a moment before resting her head back on his shoulders.

"Did anything else happen?" He questioned, pausing to let some passing cars go by. He scowled in annoyance as one drove too fast, almost hitting him as it swerved.

"Hmm…" Aiko hummed, tapping Tomoe's shoulders as she thought. He smiled in turn, forgetting his previous annoyance just moments before as it was replaced by amusement once again. He adjusted the weight of the child in his arms, and then began walking once again." Well, I got into a little argument with Hiroto today. It was kinda fun.' Aiko finally said in a proud time, smirking as she closed her eyes.

"Hiroto?" He questioned, but felt a bit more than foolish when he remembered just seconds after uttering that question, that that was the name given to Ami and Kurama's child.

"Mmhmm." Aiko said, either not getting or ignoring that her father seemed to have forgotten who the kid was as she opened her eyes, and looked at her father. He then looked at her for a moment, and then forward once more.

"What was it about?" He questioned.

"It was about who had the better daddy." She announced proudly, surprising him."I told him I did." She said, giggling slightly.

Tomoe felt surprised, glancing down at Aiko. He then smiled, holding her a bit tighter in his arms.

"Did you?" He questioned softly in a whisper, his chest feeling a bit warmer and lighter as he spoke. Pride and happiness overcame him.

As much as he liked to say how good of a father he was compared to some people, and as much as Nanami and Mikage constantly reassured in the rare occasions he voiced his worries outloud in private, most of the time he felt that he wasn't as good a father as he let on.

Over five hundred years of living, he thought he could do anything, but being a father was not one of those things. Sometimes… Well, most of the time, he found that he truly had no idea what the hell he was doing. Hearing his child say she thought he was the best, filled him with happiness.

"Yupp!" She announced just seconds after he had spoken. Her hands and arms clenched tighter onnher father as she laid her head back on his shoulders." Yeah, it is nice that his family is famous coz his daddy still sings, and they get to see cool places, and do fun things, but my daddy is always home with my mommy and me, and Mister Mikage, and Uncle Mizuki, and my daddy cooks really yummy food for me. And my daddy always makes my mommy and me laugh when he gets into silly argument with Uncle Mizuki, and my daddy always has fun stories to tell. And when my daddy and my mommy go to places I can't go yet, my daddy always brings me some cool gifts, and my daddy helps me study even though I don't need it. Our home isn't the same when my daddy is gone. It's always so boring." Tomoe smiled. He felt ebven happier to hear from her why she liked Hi better. Without him realizing it, he had laid his head back on her head.

"Daddy… You're getting hair in my eyes." She voiced a second time, sounding more annoyed.

"Yeah. I know." He replied softly, stroking her hair softly.

'But let me enjoy this moment just a bit longer.' He thought to himself as they arrived at the shrine. He paused, lookin at her, and then at the shrine. He didn't want this rare moment gone so soon.

"I love you Daddy." she said softly, giggling slightly.

" Yeah. I love you too." He said, walking again. He then knelt on the ground, watching with a smile on his face as he watched Aiko run into Nanami's waiting arms.

"Welcome home, Aiko, Tomoe." Nanami said with a smile, looking from her daughter to him. Tomoe smiled, walking forward to close the distance between him and his family.

'Just a moment longer.' He thought as he embraced his family.


End file.
